


A Voice in my Head

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt hour 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: David is in a serious relationship.





	A Voice in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 2: Guilty

David feels the tiniest bit guilty when he steals Patrick´s yoghurt, again -- yes, Patrick, thank you. That was clearly Patrick´s voice inside his head going “again”. 

Actually, it´s nice to hear Patrick´s voice like that: commenting, reprimanding. It happens a lot to David these days, they´re so close, and how has that just snuck up on him? Like, he´s obviously aware they´re in a serious relationship, he´s wearing these gorgeous engagement rings after all, but it´s still shocking. 

“I have a voice in my head now,” David informs Jocelyn entering the store, smiling.


End file.
